Simple, Complicated & Heartfelt Series
by AQ40
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring the league's champions. Further details inside. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

**Simple, Complicated & Heartfelt**

**Simple, Complicated & Heartfelt is a collection of small stories that involves the most devastating and warming times the league's champions would have felt past and present of their stay and service to the league. **

**These columns are all written by a disclosed figure working at the league's news agency. She had put a lot of hard work in becoming a stalker and paparazzi due to the difficult nature of this task and to distribute private information of the champions. **

**All her hard work goes to herself! Thank you, now do make yourself comfortable and enjoy! (Note the Champion stories are not in Alphabetical order)**


	2. Simple, Complicated & Heartfelt oo1

**Simple, Complicated & Heartfelt oo1**

**Realisations {Katarina} **

The Sinister Blade laid peacefully on her back in the blissful season of spring in Ionia. Another leaf drifted past her crimson hair, its healthy green a stark contrast to the darker colour. Katarina was happy.

After she successfully strengthened the resolve between Noxus and Demacia, by solving mysterious parts of her father's disappearance with Demacia's prince, she and her people were permitted safe access to places such as Ionia, who held strong ties with Demacia. Overall, Katarina had done Noxus a job well done.

Then, she was trouble free, just lying in the soft, calm grass with the occasionally passing by wind. Not under the scrutiny of others, Katarina was relieved. She did not have to think about the things she did not want to think; her father, Cassiopeia and Talon, Swain's mischief and rivalry for high general, the battles from the league, her hard-core workout sessions, but mainly, Garen Crownguard. Oh, dark eyed Garen who never ceased to amuse her with whatever he had. The two had effortlessly maintained a love-hate relationship. It used to be for the glory of their Kingdoms that they despised each other so. Yet now, they didn't need to regard the hatred anymore, or at least there wasn't the need to pretend to regard it. Still Katarina did not want to particularly think about Garen, it hurt a little and it joyed her a little. And the hurt was too emotional for the girl, she couldn't handle it well.

Lately, Katarina found her love for pride and fight diminish, and instead it was replaced by the yearning for peace. She knew it was impossible, the society of Runterra guaranteed that, and she had no way to turn it around. Lately, Katarina had also started to question her own worth, her heart softened a little and she didn't bother to bide the forgiveness she had a royal farewell. Perhaps things were supposed to be like this, maybe she didn't act out her feminine side at all, and now she wants to prove that she was capable of being a gentle woman of the DuCouteau household. No, she immediately shunned the idea away. It was Cass' job to be the wall flower, Katarina was the assassin and the cold hearted. The Sinister Blade didn't mind being just that, yet she still thought of alternate realities where she didn't rely on her kicks and blades.

The redheaded assassin opened her emerald orbs a little, not fully, and stared forward melancholy. Not quite towards the sky, since she laid on a small slant. The maple tree stood diligently beside her resting body, shading her from the sunlight. Katarina breathed in and out calmly. There was no need to rush in this situation for there wasn't the howl of battle cries, the pounding rhythm of life and death, the exhilaration of the kill and the decisions to make to keep yourself alive at the last minute. After years of relenting combat, and only recently she would admit, she found out that long as she was far away from the league and its activities she would be able to slow down and keep at her own preferable pace. It was her off-day after all.

Katarina yawned and closed her eyes again. It was perfect, no one would know where she was, no one will disturb her. And she kept her eyes closed with relaxation on her mind. All those one sided thoughts flawed her senses, and she failed to notice the slithering of a particular figure.

"Katarina," Cassiopeia whispered.

In fright and disappointment, Katarina immediately jumped up and shunpo'd behind the person with a dagger pointed towards their neck. It was a reflex motion that she never failed to execute. Katarina was embarrassed by the fact that she couldn't notice the being earlier. Katarina noted to herself that she was changing. They were out of the shade offered by the tree, the metal weapon in the assassin's hand glistened off the light and reflected the face of her hostage.

Cass. Cassiopeia.

Her younger sister.

Upon the realization, Katarina withdrew her weapons, yet not quickly, and allowed movement for the serpentess. She frowned and pondered why Cass was there, it was supposed to be a secret spot. Now exposed, Katarina wanted to rant and make a tantrum out of it. Out of what though? She knew herself to be a silent soul who'd rarely work without logic. Katarina felt like she was aging younger than older.

"What do you want?" Katarina questioned albeit harshly. The surprise of her sister's absence from the bedchamber fuelled her anger on. The assassin didn't know why but the atmosphere surely changed with the presence of her other half. She loathed it, that feeling. The fact that Cass had the courage to go out made Katarina feel threatened, like as if she had another competition to go up against. And she suddenly wondered when she started to dislike competition as well.

When Cassiopeia didn't answer her demanding question immediately, as if trying to sum up a reason for her unexpected appearance, Katarina whipped her head around and walked away on heavy steps. Her outfit hung tightly on her as she left in dismay.

Why, Katarina thought and bit down on her red lips, why is she here?

The redhead was never close to the younger from the beginning anyway. She never did like Cassiopeia's platinum blonde hair, and now she hates her bald head underneath that headdress even more.

"Wait, Kat! Wait a moment!" Cass wailed behind. Katarina did stop for a second at the call of her nickname. But the other half of her body stopped because of the desperation in her sister's voice. Never had she thought Cassiopeia would cry out to her for anything, especially after the creepy transformation, and never did Katarina think she'll suddenly feel connected to the other.

"Why are you here?" Katarina stood still and softly asked, her gaze low and back facing her sister. She was perhaps at the mercy of her sister this time, without a soul to talk to; Cass could be the only true connection she had. Katarina didn't erase that thought, they were sisters, blood bathed sisters of the Du Couteau household.

War and countless factors that had blood shed in them parted their mindsets and hobbies alike. It could not be blamed that they were not close to each other anymore. And for a second, Katarina wrecked her mind for a memory, even just a small segment of it, of them two being close.

The assassin did not finish the search before the serpentess finally caught up with her sister, Cassiopeia sighed, "We... Need to talk."

Katarina turned her head around to face the serpentess from the side. With eyebrows raised, Katarina became annoyed. Not just that she found out she couldn't relate herself to the monster behind her at all, but also the weakness in the tone. Weakness, it was something that Katarina could never accept. Cassiopeia used to be whimsical, endearing, cunning and a superb conversationalist- so why was the air moist with awkwardness and vanishing defiance?

"About?"

Cassiopeia's face was perplexed and unreadable, as if trying to prompt herself to speak. Once again Katarina found this action annoying from her sister. Why was she becoming so fidgety and anxious?

"I miss father," Cassiopeia suddenly blurted and looked down ashamed. That must be it, yet Katarina certainly did not expect it. Cassiopeia's scales shifted uncomfortably under Katarina's calculating emeralds.

The assassin wondered how long the woman in front had planned to say that openly, to her sister, judging from the restriction letting loose in the broken attitude.

After a few seconds of tenderly endured silence, Katarina didn't think she'd say it, but her lips and mind replied in a whisper, "I do too."

A breeze passed by the sisters from Katarina's side. It stirred up her long crimson hair and the assassin looked towards the sky. 'I do too...' She thought of the words sadly.

"Anything from your investigation with the prince at all?" Cass asked carefully.

"No… Dad has been working in secret without our acknowledgement. But nothing about where he might be." Katarina said, her emotions clearly displayed in her eyes. It was not a long time ago since Katarina poked around in that topic, now she'll have to talk about it with her sister instead of a more diplomatic person with authority-like Jarvan for example. Now she felt sensitive and unnerved.

Who wouldn't have known? The man who turned his daughters into weapons of mass destruction had to play a very important part in their lives. Not to mention Marcus Du Couteau had been the whole entire centre of the two siblings' lives. With him gone, both Katarina and Cassiopeia felt lost yet they still upheld their duties. And Talon, well the two girls weren't related to him to begin with, but they could see the armoured impatience in his eyes whenever Noxian diplomats spoke of the great General.

Katarina looked directly into her sister's gaze, to find anything that may be comfortable to see, the old Cass. She almost gasped when she saw the liquids drop effortlessly from Cassiopeia's blue eyes. She saw the old Cassiopeia in that one moment. Perhaps not the same appearance, but the sentiment and sudden weakness made her realise. Weakness, how could Katarina have missed it? She gave away her own weakness and expected others to change as well. That constant illusion that played on her mind, the one that had everyone around her protected by blizzard and ice, like herself, made her blind to the truth. Katarina thought they'd changed, which completed erased the original images of them from her mind, and replaced with unfamiliar renewed ones. The saddest thing for her to shock on was that she coped so well with it; she had forgotten that what she'd been looking for wouldn't have been there unless she took off her own mask.

The old Cassiopeia was right there. The real Cassiopeia was right there, crying and sobbing softly.

In an attempt at wanting and needing to protect what she finally found and understood, Katarina ran at her sister and enveloped the woman in a deep embrace. What the hell was she thinking? What type of an older sister was she? What was she doing when Cass was all by herself? They were blood related for goodness sake! Nothing could tear them apart, for they had an unbreakable connection. Katarina would now turn on her father herself if it meant that Cassiopeia would be happy and stopped crying. After that, she assessed how ironic the thought was.

The serpentess didn't utter a single word, instead, however, she cried harder and easier. Part of Cassiopeia was glad that Katarina decided to shield her from what happened and part of her was astounded by her sister's action.

Cassiopeia's skin was rough, Katarina noted silently to herself, rough from battle and tragic events. The headdress must've been heavy on her head, it kept on slipping, even though it was held secure by a tie from behind. The two sisters could not remember the last them they had been locked into an affectionate position. Katarina was then certain that she did miss that platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

A few minutes later, Katarina had set the upset Cassiopeia down on the small slant of the area they were on. They sat quietly next to each other, appreciating the companionable peace they shared in between.

"Cass, why exactly are you here?" Katarina finally breathed out, her tone wasn't punitive for it held sincere concern in them. The air was fresh, the sun was bright and the whole place flourished in nature's colour.

It took a moment for Cassiopeia to regain her attitude, and she replied, "I heard you were back from business with the Demacians, the diplomats and advisers around Swain said so. They weren't happy though, I heard them discussing about something to do with the League's Justice and the upcoming summit with the other nations, especially Draven and Darius. They constantly had your name on their tongues."

"You went to the meeting?" Katarina asked, a little confused by her sister's decision to reveal herself to the others. Cassiopeia gave her a blank look.

"You were in Demacia, I had to."

"What about Talon? He would've normally taken in that position." Katarina questioned. If the man pussied out, which Katarina did not think so, then the assassin would give him hell.

"He recently had a quarrel on the field of justice with Darius. Swain then forbade anyone to represent the Du Couteau to attend the meetings unless it is us, Kat, he's not-"

"I know, Cass, we will take matters into our own hands, but let's stay low for now." With those firm and independent words said, Katarina's sister nodded.

Another breeze passed, a little stronger than the previous one. Katarina looked towards the sky once more.

"We'll see him again... won't we, sis?" Cassiopeia suddenly asked, a familiar tone of naïveté dotted her voice gently.

Katarina thought about the question for a while. She wanted to say 'I hope we do' but those insecure answers won't be her point. Katarina recalled upon her earliest and happiest memories with her family. Everything was so warm and jubilant as it all settled in the bottom of her stomach. Things won't be like that soon, it hasn't been like that for a decade. The breeze came back and it broke the assassin out of her reverie.

"Yeah, we will," Although her words had confidence in their definitions, her expression lied about it.

However, Cassiopeia had already seen through the case. Katarina wasn't conversing about their father anymore. Her tone may be, but not her words. Cassiopeia's gaze lowered and she examined her well-polished nails. She still liked to keep measures of her beauty; it gave her a sad albeit nice memory.

"I see…" She murmured.

"Yeah, we will,"

Cassiopeia understood that her sister was describing themselves.

And for that, Marcus Du Couteau aside, the serpentess was happy.


	3. Simple, Complicated & Heartfelt oo2

**Simple, Complicated & Heartfelt oo2**

**To Hold a Blade {Irelia}**

'It's burning,'

The battle ensued around the fallen woman. Soldiers roared their battle-cries, swords were pierced into bodies, screams of pain became the adrenaline and the witness of another diminished life. Nobody heard the will of their blades, they only had the kill in their blood-lusting eyes.

'It hurts,'

The sky was painted red and grey, the color disturbing and foul. Innocents were slaughtered one by one, what was calm grew anxious and impatient. That alone, caused the downfall of Ionia.

'I have to protect,'

Why the grey haired girl thought of heroic thoughts with her gaping injuries, she even tried to question herself.

But it was war; you could not question war.

'It's the resonance of life that bears the meaning, it's the cruel that wants to bore the witness of the death from within.'

She was thinking of unimaginable feats. Of climbing to a higher grace and supremacy.

"It is my will that the blades I have will protect the life that surrounds, I swear!"

In a flash, an uncontrollable power from the core of her blazed heart spread like a wildfire amongst the battlefield. Her large, quadric blades became restless as it was lifted effortlessly into the air by her left hand. Her life force soared, unwilling to accept defeat. The men of war that surrounded her were astonished by her sudden retaliation.

Steadily, Irelia rose from her crouched position, ready to take on anyone who dared to oppose Ionia.

"Such a long time ago…" Irelia whispered to herself, nonchalant of the events that happened.

It was the battle that took place before she joined the league.

"Huh? What is?" Ashe lifted an eye-brow at the girl.

"Oh, what? No, nothing. Just muttering to myself…" Irelia quickly tried to cover up, embarrassed that she couldn't stay on topic.

"Pssh, this is useless." The Sinister Blade stated, her arms folded against the short jacket she wore. Both Irelia and Ashe shot the assassin an unappreciative glare. "What? It's not like we're really discussing anything diplomatic about our countries right now, is it?"

"We were, until miss blades here decided to suddenly mutter incoherent words to herself." Lux rolled her eyes back in annoyance.

"I say, we take this back to the fields if none of you agrees with words," Caitlyn crossed her long legs and rested a closed fist on the table.

And then a debate happened once again between the five, Irelia being the most calm and collected out of the other roaring and dagger-glaring girls.

Five girls, five countries, one diplomatic thing that neither the author or you wanted to really know about. But there they were; Luxanna Crownguard, Irelia, Katarina Du Couteau, sheriff of Piltover and Tryndamere's wife. It all started when the supply train connecting Demacia and Noxus broke down, and then was robbed by a band of extremely desperate robbers. I kid you not, not a single penny was left after the event. And so it just happened that Lux and Kat began to question either Demacia or Noxus' reliability.

When the tree bore nothing, they began to question not just their own, but the other countries.

"IT HAD WEAPONS ON THERE, FOOD, TRADE MONEY, GOODS FROM THE WEST… EVERYTHING!" Katarina shouted, as the supply train's last trip was from Demacia to Noxus.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EARNED THOSE THINGS! THE PEOPLE OF DEMACIA WORKED HARD FOR THOSE THINGS, AND THEN WE HAD TO GIVE IT ALL TO YOU UNGRATEFUL, WARMONGERING, MORONS!" Lux intercepted angrily, shouting at the top of her late teenage lungs.

Caitlyn rubbed her temples.

Ashe sighed and laid her head down on the rattling coffee table.

Irelia blinked.

The league's grand cafeteria was louder than when all the champions gathered to eat.

"Look, both of you calm down first… But this has nothing to do with me or my country! I was in Freljord, some thousand miles away from Valoran!" Ashe exclaimed, hands in gestures, trying her best to do her duty and to get the case off from her country. "No one would travel that damn far from one place to another just to rob some stupid items on a stupid supply train!"

"They. Are. Not. STUPID." Both Lux and Katarina whispered dangerously.

"Whatever, I rest my case. I one-hundred percent-ed-ly doubt that anyone from Freljord would brake a train down and then rob it." Ashe leaned back onto her chair in a matter-of-factly way, with arms folded. "Don't just look at me, talk about the sheriff here!"

"What?" Caitlyn barked. "And just to justify, there's no such word as 'percentedly'."

Irelia held back a laughter at this. Ashe's face puffed, and became red.

Nothing productive came out from the shout and anger-filled meeting. The representatives were all annoyed apart from Irelia herself. Her silence and rather distracted actions had herself ruled off from Katarina and Lux's 'Train Robber' murder list.

It was boring, and when things became bored, the Will of Blades thought about the past. Massive wars, conflicts and battles without dawn enlightened her world when she had her blades by her side. But now, she only used her blades for attack without purpose, and also controlled by those that were beyond her own will. Irelia lifted her right hand up, supported by her left hand and felt the skin-to-skin contact. No longer delicate, there were nothing attractive about those hands, but they were beautifully heroic. Irelia smiled at the thought.

The Will of the Blades made her way to the training grounds, a relieved rhythm in her steps. The blades swished elegantly around her, seemingly glad to be free. The halls of the institution were actually more quiet in the afternoon than most other times. Champions had to run errands, had to be summoned and had to be controlled. Irelia would probably be summoned any moment but she didn't care.

The arrival of the new champion would buy her some time to herself.

Irelia arrived at the institute's most classic training ground, a broad, green field with only a few dummies left standing. God knew where the others went, serious things happened there at night apparently. Most champions would utilize the latest training facility within the institute: a room that can generate into wherever place and whatever enemy. Irelia didn't judge on the champions who used it, she just knew that she disliked it, and to hell was she going to use it.

She could feel the wind blow over the field and her body, she could tilt her chin by a little and then see more than a little of the sky, she could smell the scent of mint, wild flowers and ferocity that dwelled in nature, she could fight as freely as she liked with only nature in her presence. Nothing would disturb her, so she began.

Irelia gingerly lifted her right arm up, left side completely still and relaxed.

One more second passed.

Two more seconds passed.

A dazzling blue light involved Irelia into the summoning. The girl dropped her hand and sighed.

"Welcome to summoners' rift."

She hated that voice, she was certain that so did everybody else.

Her teammates for the fight, Irelia glimpsed around, were Caitlyn, Dr. Mundo, Ahri and Xin Zhao.

Xin met her wandering eyes and smiled in encouragement, Irelia returned the favour.

10 minutes into the battle, and Irelia had smashed all of top lane's creeps into submission. She only wanted to complete what she wanted to do back on the training ground.

The other team: Lux, Gangplank, Garen, Sona and Vayne.

'Ahri would do just fine against those humans,' Irelia thought, all four blades separate and working on different creeps, 'probably an easy win.'

"Irelia,"

"Yes, Xin?"

"Are you okay?"

She hated that question, she decided that it was her hate day that day.

"Do I look not okay?"

"You look distracted, is something on your mind?" Xin advanced straightforwardly.

Irelia turned her head away and rolled her eyes.

Ignoring the question, Irelia surged at Garen unexpectedly, deciding that the jungling Gangplank was not within their vicinity. Poor Garen, the man never did like fighting against girls, it further lowered his deterrence when Irelia came at him with an eloquent ferocity. The dirt-covered ground beneath the heavily armoured man became a swamp in his vision, and the Might of Demacia was forced freeze by his wavered will. Irelia gave that effect to man, she acted like one of their specie herself sometime.

She never had to count on her friends to help her in battles, she never expected them for aid. Wasn't it just like that when she versed all those Noxians?

Irelia's blades knocked full-force on the other's armour, the girl gritted her teeth and applied even more pressure onto the crack her blades gave to the plate. Garen fell onto his own sidelines, unable to heave himself up from under Irelia's aura and presence.

"Irelia, wai-!"

…

…

…

The Will of the Blades looked back and narrowed her eyes for only a split second, but it was a bit too late.

"DEMACIA!"

A beam of light was fired through the middle lane to the top, and Irelia was its deer caught in headlights. Quite frankly, the girl wasn't mentally prepared for the attack and so there were no plans for the physical either. She felt the heat and sting of the radiance batter her body, through her armour and literally roasting her on the spot. That was more than enough for Xin's heart to take as the man gripped his spear and charged at Garen.

One strike, another strike, third strike, Garen down. Friends or not. Xin Zhao wasn't on Garen's team and Irelia was Xin Zhao's crush, two good enough reasons for the man to rage and have his weapon through the other's neck. Xin's heart pounded in his ears, it felt like he was disappointed a million times when he saw the fallen body of the female. Irelia's skin was battered, bruised and burnt by that single beam, even trying to breath became the mission impossible of agony.

'Summoner, I want to forfeit…' Irelia communicated through telepathy, tears a veil under her closed eyelids. For some reason, she just wasn't feeling up to it. Sensing her discomfort, her summoner had no choice other than to cancel the match through discussion with the others.

All the while, Irelia hid away in a part of the jungle, knees up against her chest and her face buried into the small crevice in between.

"I don't know… I just don't feel well today." Irelia deadpanned at the psychologist in front, glasses on the tip of her rounded nose, a basic notepad with a short pencil in hand, hair in a messy bun- not sure if her attire spelt "qualified".

If Irelia cannot give out a reason or idea for her withdrawal, she would firstly be questioned by summoners scratching at her mind and then be expelled from the institute. IF she CAN give out a good response for her action, due to stress or whatever, the league would do absolutely anything to confirm it, sending her to a psychologist then psychiatrist was their start.

The room was white, and then became blue when she entered. A nice curvy sofa, lots of plushy cushions to jump on, a desk, chair, coffee machine on the side, computer and the psychologist. The psychologist first introduced Irelia to the sofa, then coffee machine, after Irelia rejected the second offer, they were onto business. Money wise for the psychologist, everything else wise for Irelia.

"Hmm, I guess I will just tell the institute that you were stressed, due to… Problems. Surely you do not want to be taken off of their champion's list and make yourself infamous, you're fine to leave now." Her voice was deeper than expected.

"Thank.. You." Irelia murmured, confused, but in agreement with the psychologist. Irelia shuffled towards the door, her blade followed behind her gingerly and they departed from the small room.

Once Irelia was within the compartment of her bedchamber, her first destination was the bath, then bed. It was the mid afternoon, and the sun was still there in an orange glare. Relaxation was coated over the girl's body as she lay down on her bed, neat and tidy, she bothered to make her bed everyday. Irelia thought how diligent of a person she was, how she such a great sense of justice and how awesome she was on the battlefield. All but today. Something happened, but she wasn't as determined to figure it all out.

Wasn't there a mirror somewhere in the room, other than the bathroom?

Irelia's eyes flickered open, shifting them from side to side. Although she'd been assigned to the room for as long as she remembered, occasional things like furniture or equipment offered by the chamber were still a little foreign to her at times. It was bothersome.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Funny how people always knocked thrice. Never once, for the sake that the sound wouldn't be heard, never twice, because it didn't feel long enough to be there, the fourth would be out of tune, three times seemed to be the best.

"Irelia?"

Her eyes stopped searching for the mirror, and focused on the voice instead, 'Xin?'

"Irelia, are you in there?"

Huffing out a tired breath, Irelia pushed herself off of the soft cloth and walked towards the door, not as eager to meet Xin as the man was to see her. Opening the door wide, as a polite gesture, Irelia questioned the man with her eyes. Xin looked exhausted, a sheen of sweat donned his forehead and down his manly neck. Angular jaws clenched, then released, as if trying to grab words with his lips from the thin air. His dark orbs spelt urgent, Irelia was puzzled.

"Is.. Everything all right?" The Will of the Blades finally spoke when Xin clearly was at loss for words.

What happened next surprised Irelia, she pulled Xin into the room and shut close the door. She believed that it was too awkward and that she just needed someone to be with her at that moment. Her previous question held absolutely no hint of what she did, not even her expression or body language up until then. But nothing stopped her apart from being surprised, otherwise she just continued, "Let's talk."

"Irelia?"

"I just... don't want to be by myself right now, stay a little while, Xin."

The room suddenly grew colder and darker, Irelia lowered her head, unable to meet the man's concerned gaze. She'd hear a sigh from the other before she felt his hand hover over her shoulders, grasping them gently.

"Irelia, look at me."

She couldn't for some reason, so she stayed still and unmoving.

"Irelia." His voice was firmer, more demanding, perhaps a little impatient.

Her hands grabbed onto the male's clothing, pulling herself into the man. She still didn't look up, she had no reason to. She didn't have a problem, she just needed comfort and someone to hold onto for the sake of it.

"I'm so tired Xin, so tired of being controlled." She whispered into man, her voice a wisp and cool air. "I don't feel the power within me anymore, I don't feel the urge or reason to fight anymore. Isn't that a good thing? So why do I feel so terrible." She was just rambling away, she hoped to hear Xin say that it wasn't a good thing and correct her.

The man didn't, instead, he held her to his chest. Cradling the tired Irelia. She wasn't sure if she liked him or loved him at that second, it all felt so right. She felt beautiful being held by him like that, as if nothing could shatter her will when she was in his arms. Her blades were somewhere in the room, she doesn't want to think about them, or anything those blades had touched or sliced. She just knew that it was her and Xin, nothing more, nothing less. It was fantastic, simply fantastic.

"I came because I was worried," She nodded into him, eyes closed, "I love you."

Without a doubt.

She nodded into him again, Xin didn't need a reply, Irelia's actions were her words, it was always there. And so it didn't come as surprised when Irelia finally lifted her head up, covering Xin's lips with her own. The kiss was slow, meaningful and warm. Irelia didn't think that she'd be able to find her love while servicing the league, she had no choice but to fall for the man that she kissed. Because she loved him too.

What she found, love, was more than enough for her to stand up and hold onto her blades once again.

"Thank you, Xin."

The night was sealed off wonderfully, and so were Irelia's troubles.


End file.
